


Corrupted

by j_nope67



Category: Death - Fandom, Fighting - Fandom, McHanzo - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), d.vaXlucio
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_nope67/pseuds/j_nope67
Summary: The door opened suddenly, causing McCree to nearly fall off his chair in shock.Everyone turned to the source of the interruption, some angry, and some wary.It went silent as the group recognized the man's face, although the man himself was unfazed. He sat himself at the bar right next to McCree, ordering himself a drink.Upon noticing McCree's stare, he sighed; "What?""Hanzo?"The man froze.





	1. 1

"What the actual fuck is this, Morrison?" Reyes asked, glaring at the line of men standing directly in front of him.

Jack sighed. "You said you wanted soldiers, Gabe- I found you soldiers." 

Reyes crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "These aren't soldiers. Where did you find these guys? At Walmart?" He walked over to one of the men, grabbing his arm and looking at the tattoo that covered a small part of it. "Or some stupid gang that does nothin' but steal from old women?" He turned back to Jack, who looked like he was on his last nerve.

"They want to fight, Gabe." Jack replied, ignoring Reyes' question. 

Reyes scoffed. "But for who? How do we know they're even loyal?"

"You're not even giving them a chance to introduce themselves before you're questioning their loyalty, Gabe. Don't judge a book by its cover." Jack responded, rolling his eyes. He turned to the line of men. "All of you, go down this hall to the left. At the end there will be an agent who will direct you to your rooms. You'll have about an hour to unpack, and then meet me in the training room to assess your skills. You may go." The men quietly shuffled out of the room, careful to make a wide space around Reyes.

Jack turned to him once they'd all left. "Gabe, I have a good feeling about these guys. I've met some of them, some I know personally, and-"

"Personally?" Reyes asked; "This isn't about your home buddies, Jack. This is about finding capable, loyal soldiers."

"And they are." Jack protested; "Trust me."

-

McCree opened the door to his room, his roommate nowhere in sight- probably because they'd gotten lost. McCree himself had lost his way quite a few times on the way to his room, even though the agent who had directed them had been pretty clear. Figures.

McCree set down his bag on his bed, sighing. It had been a long ride to get to where he was. The plane ride had been boring- the train had been too loud, (not to mention he'd gotten sick quite a few times,) and riding in a van with at least 10 other guys hadn't been exactly comfortable. At least he had finally made it.

The door opened as he was thinking, jolting him out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw who he figured was his new roommate, who was fidgeting as he nodded at McCree and set his things down on his bed.

McCree broke the silence. "Hey- what's yer name, bud?"

The man flinched. "Evan;" he finally replied, keeping his back to McCree; "What's yours?"

"McCree." McCree answered. "Jesse McCree." 

Evan laughed. "Was that a Jason Bourne reference?"

McCree winked, although Evan couldn't see it. "Maybe." Evan laughed once again.

The hour passed quickly, Evan and McCree bonding while they unpacked. McCree discovered a few basic things about Evan as they talked; the main one being that he was incredibly shy, and flinched whenever he was spoken to directly. Thankfully, as time went by, he seemed to get more and more comfortable with McCree. People had always told McCree that he was an easy person to talk to.

Eventually, they had to leave for the training room. They headed out together, only getting lost once before Evan convinced McCree to ask for help from a nearby agent. They got there late, and hid behind the crowd of the other men who had been on time.

Reyes was talking while Jack stood behind him, looking exasperated as always.

"You will refer to me as Commander Reyes." Reyes began, his arms crossed; "That is, IF you live long enough to say the name."

Somebody in front of them snorted. "Overdramatic." 

Reyes continued, either not hearing the man or just choosing to ignore it. "We'll be assessing your skills as an agent, and depending on where you stand, you will be assigned to some branch of work here at Blackwatch. Got it?" The room mumbled a 'yes'. "Okay then. Morrison?"

Jack stepped forward, although he clearly wanted to be anywhere else. "Okay, so we will be having you go one by one against a group of obstacles that will assess different things such as agility, aim, and etcetera. Reyes and I will be watching. We'll let you decide who goes first, by letting you line up in the order of who wants to go first and who wants to go last, which you may do now."

In an instant, people were fighting to be at the end of line- except for one guy, who was easily pushing his way to the front of the line, where he stood, staring into Reyes' eyes stubbornly but calmly. The other men froze and watched.

"Well." Reyes said with a grin. "We have a volunteer. What's your name?" 

The man continued to look at Reyes, unafraid. "Hanzo."

"Well, Hanzo." Reyes said, the grin never leaving his face. He stepped aside, gesturing behind him. "Go ahead."

Beyond Reyes stood an obstacle course- armed with falls that could break your legs, bars that jutted out at random angles, and small robotic enemies that moved at practically 50 mph. McCree suddenly realized why Reyes was grinning.

Hanzo, without hesitation, stepped forward.

Reyes was a bit surprised by Hanzo's lack of hesitance, but was quickly over it as Hanzo quickly rushed forward- running directly into a bar that had been hidden from his sight. Jack glared at Reyes' happy smile.

Hanzo was over it quickly, no sign of embarrassment showing on his face, which McCree admired. If he had been the one in that situation, he was pretty sure he would have just flung himself into one of the pits right then and there.

Hanzo continued, getting through all the basics of the obstacle course- eventually, he made his way to the shooting range, which held enemies that moved too fast for the eye to catch.

Before Hanzo lay an assortment of weapons- guns being the most common, a spear, which greatly confused everyone, and a bow with only five arrows.

Everyone expected Hanzo to take a gun, considering the bow had only five arrows and there were 8 enemies. However, Hanzo picked up the bow, and Reyes grinned even harder.

"This kid has a death wish." Reyes whispered to Jack, unbeknownst to him that his whispering was more like a quieter version of his yelling.

None of them, especially Reyes, were prepared for what happened next. Aiming the bow, Hanzo let an arrow fly, killing not one, but three enemies at the same time. He had lined it up so that it would go through all three of their heads with one shot. With the next two arrows, he had taken all of the enemies out. Setting the bow down, he returned to Reyes, nodding at him and waiting for what he had to say.

Reyes was speechless, staring at Hanzo like he was the Devil himself. Again, though, Reyes collected himself quickly. "Not bad. Wait at the end of the line. We evaluate later. Go!" Hanzo hurried off to the end of the line, and Reyes turned to the rest of the group, who were still stunned by Hanzo's performance.

"Well?" Reyes barked; "Who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, McCree was just as good as obstacle courses as he was before.

Too bad he was terrible back then.

He had been assigned to the cleaning crew, which he despised more than anything. He'd been brought to Blackwatch to fight, not mop floors. Who did Reyes think he was? At least Evan got assigned to the cleaning crew as well, meaning that McCree would at least have some company.

Hanzo, of course, got assigned to be part of the fighting force. McCree wanted to be mad at the man for being the 'star' of the group and making everyone else look bad, but on the inside, McCree really admired Hanzo.

Many others got assigned as soldiers, some as technical engineers, some as trainers for new and old recruits (to which they looked terrified of having to deal with the more experienced recruits), and some got assigned to the cleaning crew like McCree. 

Reyes had finally allowed them to return to their rooms with the promise that they would be put to work immediately the next day.

"This fuckin' sucks." Evan said suddenly, groaning as he flopped down on his bed.

McCree laughed at his outburst. "And here I was thinkin' yer the shy type." 

"Well;" Evan said with a laugh; "there's only so much a man can put up with before he has at least ONE mental breakdown."

McCree sighed. "Upset about bein' on the cleanin' crew?"

The mood in the room dropped considerably, and McCree regretted asking. 

"Yeah." Evan replied finally. "I came here because I wanted to fight. I wanted to be a hero." He paused, a wistful smile appearing on his face. "Someone that my little brother could look up to. Someone that could make people feel safe."

McCree remained silent, unsure of how to comfort him.

Evan continued; "Guess the only thing I'll ever be known for is cleaning up other people's messes, huh?"

He fell asleep without an answer, and soon, McCree did the same.

-

"Gabe, you're kidding, right?" Jack asked, exasperated at his friend's behavior.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Reyes barked, his pacing coming to a stop to stand in front of Jack. "This boy is a SPY, Jack!"

"Gabe," Jack replied; "you can't just accuse someone of being a spy JUST because they're talented."

"Yeah;" Reyes hissed; "talented at being a SPY." 

"You sound like a child." Jack said with a sigh. "Give the man a chance. This is what we were looking for, anyway- talented men who could fight. And now that we've found one, you want to get rid of him?"

Reyes went silent for a moment. "Fine," he finally answered; "he stays. But if I see any signs of disloyalty-"

"Then we'll deal with the situation appropriately." Jack said quickly. "Deal?"

Reyes hesitated. "Deal." He turned, walking to the door, but stopped. "Jack?" 

Jack stopped, surprised at the change of voice. "Yes, Gabe?"

"I call the remote in the lounge." Reyes said, turning back around and exiting.

Jack laughed as Reyes walked away. "That man's mood changes quicker than the weather." he whispered to himself as he readied himself to continue going through files.

-

"I already told you, I want nothing to do with him."

Maria sat back in her chair, surprised. "But he's your brother-"

"I said I want nothing to do with him, have I not made myself clear?" Hanzo demanded. Maria shrank back in her seat.

Dean shook his head with a smile. "Maria, I told you that you shouldn't pelt the new recruits with questions."

Hanzo was beginning to regret his decision to sit with these two- although, admittedly, it wasn't like he could just waltz in and sit at anyone else's table. These two were the only ones in the cafeteria who had welcomed him with open arms- the older recruits had looked at him with disgust, while the newer ones looked at him with jealousy and hatred.

Although, he was starting to believe that sitting with utter strangers would have been better than sitting with Maria and being constantly asked about his previous home life. 

And it appeared that Maria hadn't yet given up. "But shouldn't you at least try to contact him?"

"I cannot." Hanzo said through clenched teeth. 

"Why?"

Hanzo glared at her. "He is dead."

Maria froze in shock, Dean actually stopping his eating to do the same.

"T- then, why didn't you try to find out who killed him?" Maria continued timidly.

"No need to." Hanzo said angrily.

Maria gulped. "Why?" 

Hanzo had reached his last nerve with her questioning. "BECAUSE I KILLED HIM!" he yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

Maria froze, and although she tried to hide it, Hanzo noticed her chair creak slightly as she backed up. Even Dean himself looked unnerved.

Hanzo stood. "I- I must go." He turned sharply on his heel, leaving the room as quickly as possible. Not to his surprise, Dean and Maria didn't follow.

Hanzo wanted nothing more than for people to stop asking him about his past life- or anything about his life in general. That was the whole reason he had come to Blackwatch- to get away from what he'd done and try to make up for it. 

In all honesty, he just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget the way the two had fought- the way he'd walked up when his brother wasn't looking- the way he'd walked away as his brother yelled for him. He could still hear his voice.

"Don't leave me here- brother, please!" 

Hanzo's fingernails dug into his hand as it shook, shaking the memories from his mind as he forced his feet to keep moving.

He kept walking through the halls until he heard footsteps following closely behind him. He froze, turning around. "What do you want?"

"Ya looked mighty upset back there, bud. Wanna talk about it?" 

Hanzo paused. "No." he said finally. "It is none of your concern." He started to turn around, ready to continue on his aimless walk. 

"Hey, wait!" the man persisted. "Yer name is Hanzo, right? The one who took out two enemies with one arrow? The name's McCree."

Hanzo sighed. "Three."

McCree paused, confused. "Wha-"

"It was three enemies." Hanzo said. "Not two." 

McCree laughed, much to Hanzo's confusion. "Ah, sorry. The memory's a bit fuzzy. So, now that I've got yer attention- want to tell me what's wrong?"

Hanzo cursed himself for not walking away when he had the chance. "It is nothing."

"Nothin'?" McCree asked disbelievingly. "'Nothin'' doesn't make a man run fer the door. So what is it?"

Hanzo groaned. "I told you, it-"

"Hanzo." McCree interrupted suddenly. Hanzo froze at the sincerity in the man's voice. "C'mon. Please."

Hanzo went silent.


	3. 3

McCree, for a moment, actually held the hope that Hanzo would reveal what was bothering him. 

Within a moment, that hope was crushed.

Hanzo snorted. "Do you honestly think I would tell a nosy wannabe cowboy? What part of 'it is none of your concern' is not comprehensible? Leave, before I see to your exit myself." 

McCree sighed. So much for the 'opening up and confessing troubles' talk. "S'fine- just-"

"No." Hanzo interrupted. "This conversation is over. Goodbye, McCree."

The way he stressed the name made McCree realize that the man had really had enough. 

He shook his head with a huff, but tilted his hat to Hanzo- to which Hanzo huffed at with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, darlin', if ya need anythin', or if ya just wanna talk or somethin', I'm always here, ya hear?" With that, McCree spun on his heel and walked back the way he came.

Hanzo stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. 

He was angry that this wannabe cowboy had called him 'darlin'', he was amused at how this utter stranger thought he had the right to speak like he was in an old western movie, he was annoyed at how pleased the cowboy had been at his unintentional rhyme, and most of all, he was confused as to why he cared so much.

It was Hanzo's business- no one had any right to know what was going on in his life, and he had no intentions of letting anyone know. 

And yet this stranger comes up to him just because he had looked 'upset'. He saw how Hanzo had exploded. He must have heard the bit about his brother. So why did he look so concerned? 

Hanzo shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wouldn't let an out-of-place cowboy deter him from his thoughts.

Besides, the only person who'd ever been able to do that was Genji, and Hanzo would rather cut off his own arm than have a repeat of that.

-

"So what'd he say?" 

"I'm not sure he'd be all that comfortable if I shared that info, Fawkes." McCree answered as he leant back in his chair, eyes staring at the ceiling as his mind wandered back to the conversation that had taken place only moments before.

"For the last tiiiiimmee, Jess;" came the reply; "it's Junkrat. You tryna get me caught?" 

McCree laughed. "Caught by who? There ain't a man around here lookin' for ya, bud. They gave up as soon as yer buddy over there threatened to explode their base." He went to gesture at Roadhog across the room, but paused. "Or was that you?"

Junkrat winked. "Either way, they'll never figure it out, will they?" He laughed loudly, attracting the stares of half of the room. McCree shook his head with a laugh.

"Anywho," Junkrat said once he'd calmed down; "what DID he say?"

"Fawkes-"

"Aw, c'mon, Jess- I promise I won't tell anyone! Scouts honor!" 

McCree rolled his eyes. "Still not tellin'." 

Junkrat sighed. "Fine." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Well, wouldya look at the time."

McCree raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Training." Junkrat grinned. "I should get going. They said explosives were allowed during training! I've been waiting nearly all week!" He stood, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child. "And maybe Mei will be there too." He added thoughtfully.

McCree stood as well, a smirk on his face. "Got a thing for Mei, huh?"

Junkrat glared at him. "I wouldn't be dissing others, mop boy." 

"'Mop boy'?" McCree asked. "That's the best ya can do?" 

Junkrat laughed. "Ah, whatever. I'm gonna get goin', cowboy."

"I should get goin' as well." McCree said. "Gotta meet up with the Commander. Says he's gonna be assignin' our 'official'  
jobs today- basically decidin' if we do the dishes or sweep the floors." 

"Well, good luck with that, mate." Junkrat laughed. "And next time we meet up- tell me a bit more about this Hanzo guy. Sounds like something's the matter with that one." 

McCree groaned. "I think leavin' the man alone would be the best choice, Fawkes."

"But it won't get you answers, will it?" Junkrat asked accusingly.

"Ah, if I don't get answers, so be it." McCree sighed. "It's none of my business." He nodded at Junkrat. "See ya around, bud."

Junkrat laughed. "See ya around, mate."

As McCree was almost out of the room, he turned. "Junkrat?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"It's Jesse." McCree said with a smirk, closing the door behind him. "Not Jess."

As he walked away, he could hear Junkrat's faint but aggravated yell behind him; "I knew that Reinhardt guy was messin' with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's late and this chapter is trash but I hope you like it! Also, pls comment either critiques or just normal comments bc I love comments just as much as kudos or anything else! Thanks for reading!


End file.
